


A Whole New World: Inuyasha Style!

by JeanOtakuXL91



Category: Aladdin (1992), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Disney Parody, F/M, Parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanOtakuXL91/pseuds/JeanOtakuXL91
Summary: Since the new Aladdin 2019 live action retelling film is coming soon in May this year. I though I decided to do a parody of the song "A Whole New World" being singed by Inuyasha and Kagome.Enjoy!Inuyasha (c) Rumiko TakahashiAladdin (c) Disney





	A Whole New World: Inuyasha Style!

“It's beautiful today isn't, Inuyasha?” Kagome asked as the both sat together by the Goshinboku looking up to the sky as it was clear blue without a single cloud above.

“Yeah...” he replied as he glance over to her. “Kagome?”

“Hmm? Yes, Inuyasha?” Kagome said tilting her head.

“You don't...you don't wanna go for a ride, do you?” he asked looking away as he flush a bit of pink to his cheeks and to his ears. “We can get out of the village, see the world.”

“Do you want to?” she asked.

“Not at least you're okay with it.” he replied.

“Are you sure?”

Groan in annoyance, Inuyasha stood up and look down on her.

“Look do you trust me?” he asked.

“Inuyasha...” But he cuts her off by reach out his hand to her and asked. “Do...you...trust me?”

“Y-Yes.” she answer sheepishly but smiles upon him as she takes his hand.

The half-demon pulls her up as he squats down to allow her to climb on to his back with her hands around his shoulders.

“Ready?”

“Yes I'm ready.” Kagome said nodding.

“Good. Now hold on tight, okay?”

“Okay.” she nod.

He takes off at tremendous speed as she felt her ears whipping from the wind while her long raven hair flowed across.

Inuyasha starts leaping through the air, and bounding off tree branches, and boulders as he with him leaping in high distance as if it feel and looks like their flying in the air.

Inuyasha:

'I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me something, now when did you last let your heart decide?'

Inuyasha plucked a flower off a cheery blossom tree and handed it to, Kagome which made her flush a bit.

'I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under on a magic ride. A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us, “no” or where to go, or say we're only dreaming.'

Kagome:

'A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here. It's crystal clear. That now I'm in a whole new world with you.'

Inuyasha:

'Now I'm in a whole new world with you.'

Inuyasha goes much higher, and higher as they now above high in the sky as if, Kagome can barely touch it.

'Unbelievable sights. Indescribable feeling! Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling. Through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world!'

Inuyasha & Kagome:

'Don't you dare close your eyes.'

'A hundred thousands things to see'

'Hold your breath; it gets better.'

'I'm like a shooting star. I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be.'

'A whole new world.'

'Every turn, a surprise.'

'With new horizons to pursue.'

'Every moment, red-letter.'

'I'll chase them anywhere. There's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you.'

After their long journey the half-demon lands softly to a wide open grassy field as they sat together huddle up close to each other. He then held on to her hand as same does to, Kagome's as the look deep to each other from his golden eyes to her brown chocolate once. Both lost in a romantic gaze.

Inuyasha & Kagome:

'A whole new world.'  
'A whole new world.'  
'That's where we'll be.'  
'That's where we'll be.'  
'A thrilling change.'  
'A wondrous place.'  
'For you and me.~'

Kagome rest her head to his shoulder with her eyes shut peacefully as, Inuyasha smiled tenderly down on her.

Now the two spend their alone time together where no one can ever bother, or interfere their moment.


End file.
